Resting Deep
by krista.jara99
Summary: Scary story I thought of..A kid and his grandfather go on a fishing trip that takes a frightening turn...


My mom and dad always made me spend a weekend every two months at my great grandparents house. I did not like it. At all. My great grandpa was super into fishing and always made me go with him out into the ocean with him but, I had a really big phobia of the water. My parents made me spend time with him because, he had to bury my great grandma his two sons and his only daughter. So he was alone all the time, so I felt a little bad but, he was really creepy, he always talked about dying in the ocean whenever we were out in the water. One weekend I went to his house there was a really bad storm. He ended up dragging me out to the brown and rusted boat covered in barnacles, obviously they haven't been cleaned off in years. He named his boat "Mariana" like the seven mile deep trench. We head out straight into the storm where there were constant flashes of lightning and booming sounds of thunder. We kept heading out farther and farther until me and my great grandfather saw dorsal fins piercing through the blue waters of the ocean, there were at least twenty of them. All of a sudden they all stopped in a line, I figured out why later. We had reached pitch black waters, darker than the stormy waters before. We halt to a bumpy stop. My grandpa says in his raspy old voice "we're here"

He casts his ten foot pole in the water. We wait at least five minutes or so and he gets a bite on his pole, it bended so far it almost touched the water. He pulled back his pole fighting the fish on the other end of the line, he kept reeling it in and letting some line out reeling it in and letting some line out, he professionally reeled the fish in after almost ten minutes. He pulled it up over the side of the brown and rusted mariana. I never seen a fish look anything like it, it was a greyish black color covered in slime no scales. It was a very strange fish. It had pale blue eyes, so it looked like a blind person, but it was a slimy grayish black fish. At the point I was getting a little worried he then when down a set of stairs on the boat. He came back with a much larger pole it was huge. He then put the fish he caught before on the large barbed and rusted hook. He casted his pole and he told me " Cast your pole there will be more luck for us." " what are we even fishing for?" I asked. He then told me " It's always good to fish at the edge of a storm" I just ignored him and casted my pole as I casted my pole, my great grandfather's pole was yanked out of his white wrinkled hands. He then said " it's time" I went down the stairs and realized the boat was taking in water so I grabbed a life jacket because at this point I was terrified. I went back up the stairs and heard a loud roar in the water, I looked over the side of the boat and I saw bubbles churning in the water. I then saw a black dorsal fin pop up out of the water the fin was so big it was as big as a modern size trailer. I was terrified for my life. I never thought I would jump into the open waters of the depths of the ocean. My feet had left the side of the rusty brown boat. I hit the water with a great splash. I looked behind me to see white flashes of lightning and hear the booming sounds of thunder, and had water running into my cold ears. I dash towards the dolphins two hundred yards away. I look back and see the creature hanging over the boat, it was black and had no eyes, it had many layers of white sharp teeth. My great grandfather tried to fight the creature back but, just made it more angry. The creature then ate my grandpa it hissed and roared really loudly. I just kept swimming towards the dolphins that were now only forty yards away, I felt something smooth rub against my foot,but I just kept swimming now the dolphins were only twenty yards away. I kept telling myself _I'm not joining you in your watery grave no I won't i'm not dying like this not now not like this._ I felt something hard and rough brush up against my thigh, but I kept swimming the dolphins were only ten yards away I kept swimming, I just knew they would not dare come into these pitch black waters, I knew they would take me home.


End file.
